1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to fishing equipment and is particularly directed to improved means for assisting in landing and removing a hook from a fish.
2. Prior Art
In the sport of fishing, one of the most dangerous periods, for both fish and fisherman, is that of bringing the fish into the boat and removing the hook. Often, the fish will make a desperate effort to escape as it is being lifted from the water and, again, when it is being handled to remove the hook. In both instances, the fish may injure itself by banging against the boat, by becoming tangled in the line or by tearing the hook out of their mouths, causing possibly fatal injury to themselves. Also, the fish may bite the fisherman or cut him with its fins, which is extremely painful and likely to become infected. Numerous types of devices have been proposed heretofore for overcoming these difficulties. Thus, gaffs are often used to boat larger fish, but these do nothing to immobilize the fish to facilitate removal of the hook. Also, nets have been used to boat smaller fish. However, these nets do not immobilize the fish and often become tangled about the fish, making it difficult to extract the fish from the net and adding to the likelihood of injury to the fish and fisherman. Other fish landing devices have been proposed which were complex and expensive to purchase and difficult to use. Thus, none of the prior art fish landing devices have been entirely satisfactory.